Lightsaber Lost
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=11 | schrijver= | director= Giancarlo Volpe | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 22 Januari 2010 | vorige= The Deserter | volgende= The Mandalore Plot }} 250px|thumb|Tera Sinube, Jocasta Nu & Ahsoka 250px|thumb|Cassie Cryar & Ione Marcy Lightsaber Lost is de elfde aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel War creates opportunity for the criminal underworld! Ruthless mercenaries conspire with the Separatists to disrupt and exploit the unstable situationwithin the Republic. Now, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano descend into the treacherous gangster havens in an effort to find a corrupt and vile arms dealer. Who is buying weapons on the black market and selling them to the Republic's enemies... Synopsis Op Coruscant dwalen Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano rond in G17 District om Car Affa te zoeken, een Weequay oorlogsprofiteur die wapens van de Republic aan de CIS verkoopt. Ahsoka is onder de indruk van de leefwereld in de benedenverdieping van Coruscant en wordt omver gelopen in de drukte wanneer ze buiten op Anakin wacht en burgers plots naar buiten lopen. Wanneer ze rechtstaat, realiseert ze zich dat haar Lightsaber is gestolen. Ze kan nog net een gele Patrolian wegvluchten in de menigte. Ahsoka voelt zich beschaamd en durft niets zeggen tegen Anakin over de diefstal wanneer hij Affa heeft gearresteerd. In de Jedi Temple bezoekt Ahsoka de Jedi Archives in de hoop om de dief te identificeren. Jocasta Nu verwijst Ahsoka door naar Jedi Master Tera Sinube die een kenner is van de onderwereld op Coruscant. Sinube is aan het slapen aan zijn bureau maar wil Ahsoka helpen. Sinube ontdekt dat het gaat om Bannamu, een Patrolian dief. Sinube gaat mee met Ahsoka omdat het jaren geleden is dat hij nog een missie heeft volbracht. De eigenaar van een noodlebar, Lauli Wahlo, en zijn medewerker Jan Dez weten waar een Lightsaber kan gekocht worden. Wanneer ze beseffen dat Ahsoka en Tera Jedi zijn, verklappen ze dat Bannamu kan gevonden worden in het Spider Arms Hostel . Ahsoka is erg nerveus en wil haar wapen zo snel mogelijk terug. Sinube is door zijn ouderdom erg rustig en weet dat haast niet altijd de beste oplossing is. Wanneer ze Bannamu in het nauw drijven, vertelt hij dat hij het wapen heeft verkocht aan Nack Movers, een Trandoshan moordenaar. Ahsoka vreest dat haar wapen zal worden gebruikt bij een misdaad en voelt zich schuldig. Wanneer ze echter Movers aantreffen, is de moordenaar zelf gedood. In de schaduw schuilt Ione Marcy, de vriendin van Movers. Ze vertelt dat ze Nack dood aantrof toen ze thuiskwam. Sinube voelt dat Marcy niet alleen bang is omwille van de moord maar ook om iets anders. Ahsoka onderzoekt de andere kamers van het appartement en ze wordt plots omver geduwd door Cassie Cryar, een Terellian Jango Jumper. Cassie heeft Ahsoka's wapen maar kan het niet ontsteken. Wanneer ze ziet dat Ahsoka een Jedi is, vlucht de Bounty Hunter naar buiten. Ze is bijzonder lenig en heeft niet de minste problemen om haar evenwicht te bewaren. De achtervolging brengt hen op zwevende reclameborden en op smalle richels en buizen. Sinube is verrast wanneer Ahsoka hem kan seinen dat de moordenaar een vrouw is wat niet klopt volgens Marcy's verhaal. Hij ondervraagt Ione over wat er precies is gebeurd en contacteert de politie. Wanneer de Police Droids arriveren, beschuldigt Tera Ione van medeplichtigheid. Ione is geschrokken maar kan in een wachtende RGC-16 Landspeeder springen die ze reeds has geactiveerd. Ze vliegt tussen de Skylanes en onderschept de vluchtende Cassie, haar partner. Ahsoka wordt op haar beurt opgepikt door Tera met een BARC Speeder Bike van de politie. Tera vliegt bijzonder traag en Ahsoka maant hem aan om sneller te vliegen. Maar Sinube heeft een Homing Beacon op Marcy's rug gekleefd en kan zien dat ze naar een station gaan. Daar proberen Marcy en Cryar zich te verbergen in de menigte en Cassie ontdekt het Homing Beacon. Ze weten nu dat ze worden gevolgd maar de Jedi hebben hen al ontdekt. Ione wordt gearresteerd door de Police Droids maar Cassie kan ontsnappen. Ze springt op de vertrekkende trein met Ahsoka nogmaals in de achtervolging. Cryar springt door een raam in de trein en gijzelt een Twi'lek met haar dochter. Ahsoka biedt zichzelf aan in ruil voor de gijzelaars wat Cryar doet nadenken over de situatie. Ze geeft niet toe en wil ontsnappen bij de volgende halte. Wanneer de trein stopt, staat Tera Sinube echter voor de deur en ontsteekt zijn Lightsaber uit zijn wandelstok. Cryar heeft geen kans en wordt ontwapend en gearresteerd. Tera Sinube heeft nog één vraag aan Ahsoka wanneer ze in de Jede Temple terugkeren. Hij vraagt dat ze onthoudt wat ze heeft geleerd, wat ze meteen doet bij een groep Jedi Younglings die les krijgen van Yoda. Debuut Personages *Tera Sinube *Cassie Cryar *Ione Marcy *Car Affa *Bannamu *Lauli Wahlo *Jan Dez *Nack Movers *Muk Muk Monkey *Dasha Sigweed - Vermelding *Brea Tonnika (debuut in CW) Anderen *Terellian Jango Jumper *Spider Arms Hostel *Police Droid *RGC-16 Landspeeder *G17 District *Stargazer *6-B Hover Train *Rapidresponse Police Speeder Cast *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Jaime King - Cassie Cryar, Muk Muk Monkey *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Gregory Baldwin - Tera Sinube, Police Droid *Meredith Salenger - Ione Marcy *James Arnold Taylor - Bannamu *Flo DiRe - Jocasta Nu *Tom Kane - Narrator and Yoda Achter de Schermen *Tijdens de achtervolging op Cassie passeren twee zwevende reclameborden waarop 'Soda' en 'Star Tours' staan geschreven. Bron *Lightsaber Lost op SW.com category:Televisie